doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Barbara Wright
Barbara Wright ist ein Mensch des 20. Jahrhunderts. Sie arbeitet 1963 als Lehrerin für Geschichte an der Coal Hill School in London. Einer ihrer fachlichen Schwerpunkte ist das Zeitalter der Azteken. Barbara wird auf die Schülerin Susan Foreman aufmerksam und gemeinsam mit ihrem Kollegen Ian Chesterton kommt sie hinter das Geheimnis des Mädchens. Daraufhin werden beide unfreiwillig zu den ersten menschlichen Begleitern des Doctors. Sie ist 1.70 m groß. Charakterisierung Barbara wird leicht unterschätzt, denn ihr sanftes, mildes Auftreten verbirgt bemerkenswerte innere Stärke. Sie hat sehr feste Grundsätze, die teilweise an Sturheit grenzen und von denen sie nur schwer abzubringen ist, was ihr auf ihren Reisen mit dem Doctor sowohl gute Dienste leistet, als ihr auch manches Mal Ärger einbringt. Abenteuer mit dem Doctor thumb|180px|left||Barbara nimmt Abschied von Ganatus Auf dem Planeten Skaro ist es für Barbara kein Problem, in der ihr fremden Stadt eines der Gebäude allein zu untersuchen, obwohl sie kurz darauf noch meinte, sie wäre sehr ungern eine Abenteurerin. Dieser Mut macht Barbara zum ersten Menschen, der jemals einem Dalek gegenüber stand. Später kommt sie einem der Einheimischen von Skaro näher: Ganatus. Offensichtlich fühlt sie sich zu ihm hingezogen, auch er verliebt sich in sie, und bittet sie indirekt nach dem Sieg über die Dalek bei ihm zu bleiben. Doch sie verlässt mit der TARDIS den Planeten. (The Daleks) Auf dem mystischen Planeten Avalon wird Barbara von einem Feuer speienden Drachen verletzt, der Ritter Sir Bron rettet ihr das Leben (The Sorcerer's Apprentice). In der Episode The Keys of Marinus ist es Barbara zu verdanken, dass die Stadt Morphoton aus der hypnotischen Gewalt der Morpho befreit wird; beherzt zerstört sie die gläsernen Lebensbehälter und tötet damit die Sklavenhalter. thumb|180px||Barbara als aztekische Hoheriesterin In The Aztecs wird Barbara für die Inkarnation des aztekischen Hohepriesters Yetaxa gehalten und versucht in dieser Position trotz der Warnung des Doctors das Menschenopfer abzuschaffen. thumb|180px|left|Barbara und Kaiser Nero In The Romans wird Barbara das Objekt der Begierde von Kaiser Nero, an dessen Hof sie als Sklavin dient. Damit ist sie der Kaiserin ein Dorn im Auge, die ihr mit Gift nach dem Leben trachtet. Vicki Pallister weiß dies zu verhindern. In der Episode The Web Planet ist es Barbara, die mit letzter Kraft das parasitische Wesen Animus zur Strecke bringt. Abschied vom Doctor thumb|180px|Endlich zu Hause! In der Episode The Chase gerät nach einer nervenzerreißenden Verfolgungsjagd mit den Dalek deren Zeitschiff in die Hände des Doctors. Im Gegensatz zur TARDIS kann man mit dieser Maschine die genaue Zeit und den genauen Ort bestimmen, an dem man landen will. Barbara und Ian bitten den Doctor, sie endlich nach Hause zu schicken, was er schweren Herzens auch tut. In der SJA-Episode Death of the Doctor wird erwähnt, dass Ian und Barbara nach ihrer Rückkehr geheiratet haben und Professoren in Cambridge wurden. Sarah Jane Smith will erfahren haben, dass die beiden seit ihren Zeitreisen nicht gealtert seien... Ein Wiedersehen thumb|200px|left|Barbara im Comic In der DWM-Comic-Geschichte Hunters of the Burning Stone kommt es zu einem Treffen zwischen Barbara, Ian und dem Elften Doctor. Kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr auf die Erde werden die beiden entführt und in einem Kubus aus psychischem Metall gefangen gehalten. Hier wird ihre Wahrnehmung beeinflusst, so dass sie denken, sie wären im Jahr 1963 an der Coal Hill School und die Begegnung mit dem Doctor hätte nie stattgefunden. Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 1. Doctors Kategorie:Menschen (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Einwohner von London Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:Coal Hill Lehrer Kategorie:Zeitreisende